Likantropiczne legendy Skyrim
Likantropiczne legendy Skyrim Treść Likantropiczne legendy Skyrim spisał Lentulus Inventius Zakon Rogu Słyszałem te same pogłoski, co wszyscy - że prowincja Skyrim obfituje w różne formy likantropii. Badałem wilkołaki przez jakiś czas i byłem ciekaw, czy te plotki o niedźwiedziołakach miały swoje pokrycie w rzeczywistości. Ze względu na mój wątły organizm postanowiłem zbadać ten temat w cieplejszych miesiącach lata. Szybko można zauważyć, że ze zwykłych wieśniaków nie ma tu pożytku. Podczas gdy w Cyrodiil nawet najmłodsze dziecko może wymienić faunę okolicznych ziem, tutaj spotykam się z domniemanymi „mędrcami" przytaczającymi historie o jednorożcach i latających koniach zaraz po opowieściach o niedźwiedziołakach, więc nie daję wiary pogłoskom. Mają oni swoje metody odstraszania niedźwiedziołaków (niektóre zioła oraz ceremonie), ale nikt nie może zaświadczyć, że jakiegoś widział, a co dopiero pokazać jakikolwiek dowód. Każdy ma kuzyna albo przyjaciela, który coś zobaczył, ale jeśli się ich przyciśnie, opowieści okazują się bujdą. Nie chcę całkiem odrzucać tych historii, ale muszę przyjąć, że mogły wziąć się z wyolbrzymienia opowieści o szczególnie zajadłym, ale całkiem przyziemnym niedźwiedziu. Legendy mogą zacząć żyć własnym życiem, zwłaszcza gdy jest w nich ziarno prawdy, jako że mamy tutaj bardzo realne zagrożenie w postaci wilkołaków. Obawiam się, że przez rozpowiadanie o potencjalnie nieistniejącej (a przynajmniej rzadkiej) bestii ludzie mogą nie dostrzec prawdziwego zagrożenia. Ale jeśli lud Skyrim chce wieść zacofane życie, bojąc się cieni i chmur, nie będę ich powstrzymywał. Wilkołaki z tych ziem to ciekawy przypadek. A przynajmniej legendy o nich. Biorąc pod uwagę skłonność Nordów do brawury, spodziewałem się ujrzeć skóry wilkołaków na murach miast, a ich głowy na pikach, czy coś w tym stylu. Jest jednak przeciwnie, mało kto w cywilizowanym społeczeństwie wspomina o nich, a moje pytania zazwyczaj wywołują nerwowe spojrzenia. Myśląc, że może prości ludzie są zwyczajnie większymi tchórzami niż wywnioskowałem z moich znajomości z Nordami w Cyrodiil, odszukałem tych słynących z odwagi. Ci rzekomo nieustraszeni wojownicy z Białej Grani, Towarzysze, zbledli jak płótno, gdy poruszyłem ten temat, i poprosili mnie, abym odszedł. Miałem o nich lepsze zdanie i byłem zawiedziony tym, jak szybko dzielni mężczyźni i kobiety mogą przelęknąć się zwykłych opowieści. Brnąc dalej w dzicz, z dala od jakichkolwiek ludzkich siedzib, często spotykałem łowców chętnych do podzielenia się opowieściami o swych osiągnięciach. To od jednego z nich (niejakiego Karstena Młoto-Grzbietu) w końcu usłyszałem swoją pierwszą (i niestety jedyną) prawdziwą historię o wilkołakach w prowincji, popartą dowodami w postaci skór i pazurów. Kiedy zacząłem się cieszyć z odnalezienia śladu lokalnych bestii, w jego oku pojawił się dziki, konspiratorski błysk, a on sam zaczął snuć historie o jakiejś grupie łowców wilkołaków i ich osiągnięciach. Pozwoliłem mu obetrzeć ślinę i ruszyłem w dalszą podróż. Teraz żałuję, że moja podróż do Skyrim nie okazała się bardziej owocna. Jeśli to prawda, że tamtejsze gatunki likantropów są różne od naszych i znacznie silniejsze, mogłyby być potężnymi sojusznikami w naszym problemie z powiększającą się populacją sępołaków w Puszczy Valen. Jeśli stały się tak wielkie i straszne, jak przekonuje mój przyjaciel Gaelian, mogą wkrótce zagrozić kontynentalnemu Tamriel. Kiedy nadejdzie następne lato, planuję udać się tam i dowiedzieć więcej o tych skrzydlatych prostakach, żeby przygotować lepszy raport dla rady. de:Lykanthropische Legenden von Himmelsrand en:Lycanthropic Legends of Skyrim es:Leyendas de licántropos de Skyrim fr:Légendes lycanthropes de Bordeciel ru:Легенды об оборотнях Скайрима Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki